Crank
by BloodyxStaples
Summary: Life was good before I met the monster. After, life was great. At least, for a little while... Ryou Bakura, Mr. Perfect. Through a boy Ryou meets the monster: Crank. Life will never be the same.


**New story. Dark story. No shit. If not at least 13 or 14 I'd advise turning back. AU. This is a cover of my all time favorite book. Drugs, alchohal, sex, and rape are just a few mentions from the book. This is in the same book format... Read and enjoy. Flames welcome.**

**Universal Disclaimer: I don't own Crank or Yuugioh, but I own the idea, and sorta the plot.**

**Flirting With the Monster**

_**Life was good before I met **_

_**the monster.**_

_**After, life**_

_**was great.**_

_**At least...**_

_**for a little while.**_

**Introduction**

_**So you want to know all **_

_**about me. Who**_

_**I am.**_

_**What chance meeting of**_

_**brush and canvas painted**_

_**the face**_

_**you see? What made**_

_**me despise the guy**_

_**in the mirror**_

_**enough to transform him,**_

_**turn him into a stranger,**_

_**only not.**_

_**So you want to hear**_

_**the whole story. Why**_

_**I swerved**_

_**off the high road,**_

_**hard left to nowhere**_

_**recklessly**_

_**indifferent to those,**_

_**coughing my dust**_

_**picked up speed**_

_**no limits, no top end,**_

_**just a high velocity rush**_

_**to madness.**_

**Alone**

_**everything changes.**_

_**Some might call it disorted reality,**_

_**but exactly the place I need to be.**_

_**no mom,**_

_**Amanda, ever more distant,**_

_**in her midlife quest for fame.**_

_**no step father,**_

_**Scott, stern and heavy handed,**_

_**with unattainable expectations**_

_**no big brother,**_

_**Akefia, caught up in a tempest**_

_**of uncertain sexuality.**_

_**no little sister,**_

_**Amane, spoiled and shameless**_

_**in her theivery of my niche.**_

_**Alone,**_

_**there is only the person inside.**_

_**I've grown to like him better**_

_**than the stuck up husk of me. He's**_

_**not quite silent**_

_**shouts out obscenities just because**_

_**they roll so well off the tongue**_

_**not quite straight -A,**_

_**but talented in oh-so-many**_

_**enviable ways**_

_**not quite sanitary,**_

_**farts with gusto, picks**_

_**his nose, spits like a guy**_

_**not quite sane,**_

_**sometimes, to tell you the truth**_

**_even _I _wonder about him..._**

**On Bakura**

_**I suppose**_

_**he's always been**_

_**there, vaguge as soft**_

_**copper pulse of moonlight**_

_**through blossoming seacost**_

_**fog.**_

_**I wonder**_

_**when I first noticed**_

_**him, slipping in and out**_

_**of my pores, hide-and-seek**_

_**spider in feildstone, red-bellied**_

_**phantom.**_

_**I summon **_

_**Bakura when dreams**_

_**no longer satisfy, when**_

_**gentle clouds of montony**_

_**smother thunder, when Ryou**_

_**cries**_

_**I remember**_

_**the night I first**_

_**let him go, opened the**_

_**smeared glass, one thin pane,**_

_**cellophane between rules and sin,**_

_**freed.**_

**More on Bakura**

_**Spare me **_

_**those Psych '01 labels,**_

_**I'm no more schizo than most.**_

_**Bakura is **_

_**no imaginary playmate,**_

_**no overactive pituitary,**_

_**no alter ego, moving in.**_

_**His is the face I wear,**_

_**treading the riptide,**_

_**fathomless oceans where**_

_**good guys drown.**_

_**Besides,**_

_**even good guys have secrets,**_

_**ones even their best friends must guess.**_

_**Why do**_

_**they turn on to lonely**_

_**moon-shadowed sidewalks?**_

_**I'd love to hear the confess:**_

_**Who do they become when**_

_**night decends,**_

_**a cool poof of smoke, and**_

_**vampires come out to party? **_

**My Mom Will Tell You**

_**it started with a court-ordered visit.**_

_**The judge had a God complex.**_

_**I guess for once she's right.**_

_**Was it just last summer?**_

_**He started an avalanche.**_

_**My mom enjoys discussing**_

_**her son's downhill slide**_

_**It swallowed him whole**_

_**I still wore brown slacks, chapstick.**_

_**Messy, unexcusable hair defined my style.**_

_**Could I have saved him?**_

_**My mom often outlines her first**_

_**marriage, its bitter amen. Interested?**_

**_I was to young, _clueless**

_**I hadn't seen dad in eight years.**_

_**No calls. No cards. No presents.**_

_**He was a self-serving bastard.**_

_**My mom, warrior goddess, threw**_

_**down the guantlet when he phoned.**_

_**He played prodigal trump card.**_

_**I begged. Plotted. Pouted. Cajoled.**_

_**I was six again adoring daddy.**_

_**What the Hell gave him that right!**_

_**My mom gave a detailed run-down**_

_**of his varied bad habits.**_

_**Contrite was not his style.**_

_**I promised. Swore. Crossed my heart.**_

_**Recited the D.A.R.E. pledge verbatim.**_

_**How could she love him so much?**_

_**My mom relented, kissed me**_

_**good-bye, sad her perfume.**_

_**Things would never be the same...**_

_**I think it was the last time she kissed me.**_

_**But Ii was on my way to Dad.**_

**Well that was the first chapter. Reveiw if you want update. If you like it get the book Crank, for that is the book this is based on. My heart, I love that book. The whole story will be written in this form by the way.**

**For the dense people Ryou is narrarating, and when the typing was like _this_ it was Ryou's mom.**

**Hope you enjoyed -smiles-**

**Ciao**


End file.
